


Heart of Stone

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Bunny Euthanasia Project 2018 [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Ascended Daniel Jackson, Ballad 39: Tam Lin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: “Myths aren’t just stories,” Daniel said. “Exaggerated and embellished, certainly, but still some kernel of fact.”





	Heart of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC IS ABANDONED but it was going to be a Tam Lin retelling, with Jack stealing Daniel away from Oma (the Faerie Queen) before he's lost forever.

“Myths aren’t just stories,” Daniel said. He and Jack were sitting at the briefing room table, but Daniel was dressed in civvies rather than BDUs. He wasn’t wearing his glasses, either. “Exaggerated and embellished, certainly, but still some kernel of fact.”

Something about Daniel’s outfit--cream cable-knit sweater and khaki chinos--was familiar, but Jack couldn’t place it. His brain was fuzzy, but somehow he knew he had to concentrate on Daniel’s words.

“There’s evidence of a flood that could have inspired the Biblical story,” Daniel continued earnestly. He was bent forward slightly, poking at the table for emphasis. Jack loved it when he got like this, even if most of the time he had no idea what the other man was talking about. “Archaeologists have found what they believe to be Jericho, destroyed by earthquake or some other cataclysmic event, except for a section of wall that could be the house that was saved because the family sheltered the Hebrew spies. Troy has been found. We now know that many of the gods of the ancient world were real, if not actual deities,” he added with a grimace.

“Daniel, why are you telling me this?” Jack asked. “When does the briefing start?”

Daniel smiled affectionately. “This is the briefing,” he said.

“Where’s the rest of the team?”

“I can only be in so many minds at once,” Daniel said. “And you’re the only one who can do this. You have to remember, Jack.”

“Do what?” Jack asked. “Daniel, what’s going on?”

“I don’t have much time,” Daniel said, standing. “You’re going to wake up in a few minutes, and I have to be gone when you do.”

“I’m dreaming?” Jack asked, standing as well.

“Remember, Jack,” Daniel said softly. “You have to remember. You’re the only one who can help me.” They were standing close together now, looking out the window at the active gate, though Jack didn’t remember either of them moving. “Remember.”

Jack opened his mouth to ask _what_ , exactly, he was supposed to be remembering, but then Daniel was kissing him. At the same time, there was a beeping noise, quieter than the klaxons but just as demanding. He clung to Daniel, but he could feel himself slipping away.

Jack blinked, and when he opened his eyes he saw not Daniel’s face, but his own bedroom ceiling. Reflexively, he put a hand out to the other side of the bed, but it was still neatly made. “Damnit, Daniel,” he said, sitting up and slapping the alarm into silence. “You’re the one that left. Leave me alone.”


End file.
